


Afternoon Bliss

by Zaire121



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Agressive lollipop sucking, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, Bratty Yibo, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Xiao Zhan | Sean, Smut, Somnophilia, Teacher-Student Relationship, ZSWW | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, ass eating, cross dressing, just a little, zsww - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaire121/pseuds/Zaire121
Summary: This is what happens when Yibo doesn’t get morning sex...“Come here,” Xiao Zhan said after a moment, snapping his fingers once. Yibo walked over to him after throwing his sucker away, standing between him and the desk.Xiao Zhan glanced at the floor and the look alone was enough for Yibo to drop to his knees in front of him, looking up at him. Xiao Zhan put his thumb on his lips and dragged it down, smearing his lipgloss.“Open your mouth.”
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 26
Kudos: 150





	Afternoon Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of this today because I couldn’t stop thinking about Yibo sucking on a lollipop while distracting Xiao Zhan from his work and this came out, all mistakes are my own💖
> 
> Happy White Valentines Day btw!

Yibo was a fucking menace. Xiao Zhan was supposed to be teaching the class how to draw portraits but he could hardly focus when Yibo was being.. Yibo. 

After walking around the class and giving each of his students pointers, he went back to the front of the class and sat down, eyes flickering up to Yibo who was leaning back in his chair, manspreading with a skirt on, sucking on a pink blow pop that matched his lips while looking directly at Xiao Zhan. 

“Yibo, finish your portrait please,” Xiao Zhan said, crossing his arms. 

Yibo smirked around the sucker in his mouth and looked down at his paper. “I’m done,” he said. 

Xiao Zhan stood up and made his way over to him, looking down at his paper. Sure enough, he’d finished his portrait. Of Xiao Zhan. 

“I think I really captured your annoyance,” he said, gesturing at Xiao Zhan’s eyebrows. 

“You’re a brat,” Xiao Zhan muttered, going back to his seat. 

Yibo began sucking on his blow pop again, spreading his legs even more as Xiao Zhan’s eyes dropped to his skirt. Xiao Zhan stared unabashedly and Yibo basked in the attention. 

After finishing their portraits, the students began leaving the class but Yibo stayed behind, waiting until all of them were gone to close his legs, bringing Xiao Zhan’s attention up to his face. 

“Come here,” Xiao Zhan said after a moment, snapping his fingers once. Yibo walked over to him after throwing his sucker away, standing between him and the desk. 

Xiao Zhan glanced at the floor and the look alone was enough for Yibo to drop to his knees in front of him, looking up at him. Xiao Zhan put his thumb on his lips and dragged it down, smearing his lipgloss. 

“Open your mouth.” 

Yibo’s mouth fell open immediately and Xiao Zhan unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock and pushing it into Yibo’s mouth. The younger man took him into his throat and kept him there while Xiao Zhan stroked his hair. 

“Don’t move. You’ve been such a brat today, you haven’t earned being fucked,” Xiao Zhan said, eyebrow raising when Yibo began to protest. He quickly stopped making noise, staying quiet and still. 

“Good boy,” Xiao Zhan praised, keeping Yibo’s head close with one hand while he began grading the portraits. 

After Xiao Zhan had graded around half of the papers, Yibo whined quietly from where he kneeled on the floor, jaw aching. 

“Come here, puppy, you can stop now.” Xiao Zhan held Yibo’s cheek, finally giving him attention. Yibo let Xiao Zhan’s cock slip from his mouth and got up, slinking down onto his lap. Xiao Zhan cupped his jaw and pulled him closer for a kiss. 

Yibo only let himself enjoy Xiao Zhan’s lips pressing against his for a couple seconds before pulling back and standing up off of Xiao Zhan’s lap. He turned around and bent over Xiao Zhan’s desk, shaking his ass just enough to draw Xiao Zhan’s attention towards it. 

“Have I earned being fucked now, ge?” Yibo asked, turning his head to look behind him. 

Xiao Zhan stood up and lifted Yibo’s skirt, tugging down his underwear to see his ass, tracing his finger around the plug in his ass. Yibo closed his eyes, lips parting as Xiao Zhan pressed the plug deeper into him. 

He pulled it out halfway only to slam it back inside and Yibo whimpered against the dark wood of the desk, pushing back for more. 

“Hmm, not today,” Xiao Zhan said. He pulled Yibo’s underwear back up and put his skirt down. 

Yibo groaned and stood up, turning around to face Xiao Zhan who was tucking himself away and grabbing his things. “Xiao Zhan. Fuck me right now,” Yibo demanded, pouting. 

Xiao Zhan kissed his puffed cheek and shook his head. “I have a meeting,” he said. Yibo pulled Xiao Zhan close to him and put his hand under his skirt. 

“Your meeting isn’t for another hour, I know your schedule, Professor Xiao,” Yibo said, leaning back against the desk as Xiao Zhan slid his hand into Yibo’s underwear and grabbed his cock, stroking it far too slow to be satisfying. 

“An hour isn’t a long time,” Xiao Zhan said, moving his hand faster as Yibo’s eyes closed, mouth parting to let out soft moans. 

“It’s enough time for you to cum inside of my ass,” Yibo countered, gripping the edges of the desk while Xiao Zhan kept stroking him, tugging on his cock. 

He pulled his hand away though, causing Yibo to open his eyes and watch as Xiao Zhan got on his knees in front of him. 

“When I fuck you, I’m going to take my time. Get you off without my cock until you’re begging for it. And then fuck you hard enough that you can’t speak coherently. I’ll keep going and going until you can’t take anymore. And then I’ll take care of you. Okay?” Xiao Zhan kissed the inside of Yibo’s thighs and looked up at him while tugging down his underwear again until they dropped to his ankles. 

“So do you want my dick now or do you want to wait?” Xiao Zhan didn’t even give him any time to respond, head ducking under his skirt to reach his cock. 

“Fuck.” Yibo’s head fell back as Xiao Zhan took all of him into his mouth and began sucking on his girth, holding onto his thighs. He quickly looked back down though, finding it indescribably hot that he could barely see Xiao Zhan’s head as he sucked on his tip and dragged his tongue across it, licking all around his girth before swallowing around him again. 

Out of the two of them, Yibo was definitely better at giving head, the things he could do with his tongue made Xiao Zhan wonder if he was even human. But Yibo could get off just from having Xiao Zhan’s eyes on him. ..Knowing that all of Xiao Zhan’s attention was completely focused on him and only on him turned Yibo on so much, increased his pleasure even more.

He held Xiao Zhan’s head closer, moaning breathily into the air as Xiao Zhan took him apart slowly, sucking him off and stroking what he didn’t have in his mouth again and again until Yibo begged for him to go faster, bucked his hips and pushed into Xiao Zhan’s mouth, feeling too needy to stop his hips. 

Xiao Zhan let him do what he wanted, stroking his thigh as Yibo took his pleasure, whining and moaning as he moved his hips faster and faster until they were stuttering and he was cumming, eyes rolling back. Xiao Zhan kept stroking his thigh as he orgasmed, swallowed down his cum and pulled off when he finished. 

His head appeared again from under Yibo’s skirt and he stood back up, accepting the sloppy kiss Yibo met him with, grasping at Xiao Zhan anywhere he could. His chest, biceps, waist, just wanting to touch him, to feel him. 

“So needy, puppy,” Xiao Zhan said in between kisses, letting Yibo taste his own cum on Xiao Zhan’s tongue. 

“I love you,” Yibo said, kissing Xiao Zhan’s lips again while settling down as Xiao Zhan rubbed his back. Every time Yibo told him that, Xiao Zhan couldn’t help the pleased smile that rose on his face. Yibo loved seeing it. “I love you too,” Xiao Zhan replied. 

“So sappy, Professor Xiao. Are you supposed to be talking to your student like that?” Yibo grinned and rested his arms on Xiao Zhan’s shoulders, leaning in close to watch his boyfriend laugh, squeeze his waist and shake his head. 

“Zhan-ge, your eyes crinkle into crescents when you smile so genuinely. It’s so pretty,” Yibo said, pecking Xiao Zhan’s lips. 

“No one is prettier than you,” Xiao Zhan said easily. 

Yibo tucked his hair behind his ear and shrugged. “I know that already.” 

“You brat!” Xiao Zhan laughed as he swatted Yibo’s ass and shook his head. “You just wanted me to say that, didn’t you?” 

“Mmhm, so smart, Zhan-ge. Compliment me some more, tell me how handsome and cool I am. How pretty and sexy.” Yibo tilted his head and smiled broadly as Xiao Zhan laughed again. 

“You are very cool, Wang Yibo. The coolest. Very handsome, so pretty. And the most sexy man I’ve ever met.” Xiao Zhan kissed Yibo’s forehead, looking at him and sighing. “You’re beautiful.” 

“So are you,” Yibo whispered. He kissed Xiao Zhan again before he could respond, letting their lips melt together again. Xiao Zhan welcomed the kiss happily, kissing Yibo back until time prevented them from continuing.

…

When Xiao Zhan got home, Yibo was napping in their bedroom, naked and spread out like a cat on the bed, their sheets pooling at his calves. 

Xiao Zhan didn’t disturb him but watched as the sunlight filtered into the room and illuminated Yibo’s body, making his skin look golden. 

He left the bedroom and came back with an easel and his art supplies, setting up a blank canvas before getting to work. 

He often painted Yibo, enjoyed capturing him at his softest most vulnerable moments. He enjoyed showing Yibo and watching him grow flustered before telling Xiao Zhan how cheesy he was. 

He enjoyed pulling Yibo down onto his lap and kissing his face, smiling as he told him that he just wanted Yibo to see how special he was in Xiao Zhan’s eyes. Yibo would then grow soft and tuck himself into Xiao Zhan’s body for as long as he could, clinging to him. 

Xiao Zhan would happily hold him for as long as he could, pampering him and holding him while they ate, bathing with him and spooning him when it was time for bed. 

Today though, Xiao Zhan wasn’t going to show Yibo this painting. He had other plans. When he finished, he put everything away and undressed himself, taking a shower before getting into bed. 

He stroked Yibo’s back and let his fingers trail down to his ass and slide in between his cheeks. He could slide two of his fingers inside with no resistance but grabbed the lube anyway and put some on his fingers. 

“Gege,” Yibo mumbled. 

“I’m here,” Xiao Zhan spoke softly, sliding his fingers back inside of Yibo, pressing them in deeper and deeper. 

Yibo sighed softly, relaxing while Xiao Zhan stretched him a little more, pressed in a third finger. Eventually, he groaned and opened his eyes, blinking slowly. 

“You can sleep if you want, it’s alright,” Xiao Zhan said, thrusting his fingers a little faster. 

Yibo closed his eyes again but found it harder to go back to sleep when Xiao Zhan curled his fingers inside of him and pressed them against his prostate, drawing a whimper from his lips. 

Soon enough, Yibo was moaning into the sheets and he cock was hard against his belly, hips slowly responding to Xiao Zhan’s fingers. “Good afternoon,” he said eventually, voice slightly shaky, still kind of sleepy. 

Xiao Zhan smiled as he turned Yibo onto his back and got on top of him, fitting himself between his legs as he began grinding down onto him, their cocks sliding together. Yibo’s eyelashes fluttered and his moans were muffled as Xiao Zhan’s lips found his. 

Yibo’s legs dangled in the air as Xiao Zhan grinded against him, welcoming Yibo’s tongue that slid into his mouth, seeking his. They made out for a while, panting into each other’s mouths while precum dripped from their cocks. 

Eventually, Xiao Zhan began kissing his way down Yibo’s neck and down his chest until he reached his nipple, sucking on it and the straight barbell that went through it. 

“Xiao Zhan,” Yibo gasped, pressing Xiao Zhan’s head closer. Xiao Zhan tugged on his nipple with his teeth, and reached his hand down in between them to grip Yibo’s cock, stroking him quickly. 

Yibo bucked his hips up into Xiao Zhan’s hand, closing his eyes. All he could do was take on the immense pleasure Xiao Zhan kept giving him. 

The sensations he felt from his sensitive nipples was too much for him to take, the incessant rubbing of Xiao Zhan’s thumb over his tip felt too good and he couldn’t handle it anymore, hips bucking uncontrollably as he let out a high moan, spilling cum onto Xiao Zhan’s hand and his stomach. 

Xiao Zhan stroked him through it, stopping his administrations when Yibo whimpered from oversensitivity. 

Xiao Zhan wiped his hand before spreading Yibo’s legs and sliding two fingers back inside of him, moving them slowly and languidly. 

Yibo’s cheeks and ears were red, flush spreading down his neck while Xiao Zhan kissed his face, whispering words that Yibo couldn’t even understand, too focused on Xiao Zhan’s fingers sliding into his ass, too focused on how they stretched him open, making a lewd sound every time he pushed them inside. 

“Are you listening to me, puppy?” Xiao Zhan asked softly, curling his fingers again and rubbing them against Yibo’s walls, right where his prostate was. Yibo’s mouth parted in a broken moan, eyes tightly shut, eyebrows drawn together. 

“Am I making you feel good? Do you want another finger, love? Spread your legs some more, let me see your hole,” Xiao Zhan’s tone was still soft and gentle, but firm enough for Yibo to do what he was asked. 

He spread his legs a little wider and cupped his balls, letting Xiao Zhan see him. 

“You’re so beautiful Yibo, you look so good,” Xiao Zhan said, pushing in a third finger while Yibo moaned and put his other hand over his face, legs shaking. 

Xiao Zhan pulled out his fingers and put a pillow under Yibo’s hips before lowering his head to press his tongue against his hole, feeling it flutter around his tongue as he pushed it inside. 

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo’s moan came out sounding like a sob, legs closing from how intense the pleasure was. 

“Keep them open, baby,” Xiao Zhan kissed around his rim and pressed his lips to Yibo’s hand that was still holding himself. Yibo breathed heavily and spread his legs again, relaxing as Xiao Zhan slid his hands up onto his thighs, holding them. 

“I want your cock,” Yibo said, not caring whether he was whining or not. 

“Keep being good for me, didi, I’ll give it to you soon.” Xiao Zhan kissed his thigh before bringing his lips back to his hole and pushing his tongue into him, slowly moving it in and out. 

By the time Xiao Zhan had had enough, Yibo’s legs were shaking again and his eyes were red rimmed, lips red and swollen from how much he bit them. 

More cum was splattered on his belly, letting him know that he’d cum again at some point, one hand weakly stroking his own cock, the other toying with his nipple, pulling on the piercing. 

He hadn’t even realized Xiao Zhan was done eating him out until he felt his cock pushing into him. But once he registered the feeling, his mouth fell open and he gasped, used both hands to grab at the sheets, sighing at finally being able to have Xiao Zhan inside of him after waiting all day. 

He wrapped his legs around Xiao Zhan’s hips and brought him down, sobbing into his neck as Xiao Zhan began grinding into him, making Yibo feel full and whole. 

“Missed you,” Yibo muttered, sniffling. 

“I’m right here,” Xiao Zhan said, sighing as he finally sunk into Yibo, rocked into him and groaned at the relief he felt. He was so hard that it hurt and it felt too good, too tight, too warm to keep quiet. 

They moaned openly, calling each other’s names desperately as Xiao Zhan began moving faster, his undulating hips turning into full thrusts. Yibo let his arms fall back down onto the mattress and Xiao Zhan spread Yibo’s legs once more, gripping his hips as he began fucking into him. 

Yibo pressed his head back against the bed and felt his head grow cloudy, unable to think about anything but Xiao Zhan driving into him, unable to think about anything but how good Xiao Zhan’s cock was, how fast it was moving in and out of him, how deep it was going. 

He could only think about how sensitive he was, how the pleasure was making him sob, how his head swam more and more as Xiao Zhan’s cock kept sliding against his prostate, kept fucking into him and going deeper and deeper, not stopping even once. 

Yibo struggled to catch his breath, moaning and panting heavily, tears falling down the sides of his face as he gazed up at Xiao Zhan through blurry eyes, watching him moan and call out to him, grip his waist harder and smack his hips against him harder. 

He kept telling Yibo how good he felt, how pretty he looked, crying and moaning, body moving with each of Xiao Zhan’s relentless thrusts. He couldn’t even reply, couldn’t formulate any words. All he could do was lie there and take the pleasure he kept getting, sobbing and moaning as he grew hard again. 

“Look at you, Bo-di. You’ve already cum three times today at least yet here you are getting hard again. Go on, didi, cum while I’m fucking you. Touch yourself,” Xiao Zhan’s tone had more authority that did nothing but make Yibo harder and his hand was on his cock before he could even process it. 

He gripped himself and began moving his hand up and down his length, the slide made easy with his own cum as lubricant. He felt like he was high from just how good it felt. 

Touching himself wasn’t even what made him feel this way but the sheer knowledge that Xiao Zhan was watching him, eyes trained on Yibo’s hand while he got himself off, moaning while Xiao Zhan just kept fucking him harder made Yibo feel like he was drunk off of the attention and the pleasure and suddenly, his hips rose up and he cried out, orgasming dry while his hips moved uncontrollably. 

He clenched around Xiao Zhan and faintly heard him hiss, thrusting his hips harder but slower, pulling out only to slam back in, filling Yibo up over and over. 

When Yibo sagged back down onto the bed, thoroughly spent, Xiao Zhan lowered himself down and tucked his face into his neck as he kept fucking him, kept smacking their skin together, body glistening with sweat. 

When he came, Yibo whimpered upon feeling it splatter inside of him, Xiao Zhan’s moan was heavy and loud, hips still moving desperately as he tried to fuck his cum deeper into him, panting into Yibo’s neck. 

Once he’d softened, he slipped out and Yibo clenched his ass but was only able to keep Xiao Zhan’s cum inside for so long before it began dribbling out. Xiao Zhan stayed there on top of Yibo for a while, catching his breath. They laid there in silence, content in post orgasmic bliss. 

After a while, Xiao Zhan kissed Yibo’s cheek and went to the bathroom to run a bath, coming back to pick Yibo up and carry him to the bathroom, sitting down in the tub with Yibo between his legs, lying against his chest. 

Yibo let Xiao Zhan clean them up, his touch delicate as he cleaned Yibo out and wiped him down. Washed his hair and cleaned his back before doing the same for himself. Once he’d finished, he stroked Yibo’s cheek and held him even closer. 

“How are you feeling?” Xiao Zhan kissed Yibo’s shoulder and stroked his arm. “Mmm.. Relaxed. And satisfied,” Yibo replied, yawning. “Zhan-ge’s cock is really awesome. His tongue is pretty good too.” 

Xiao Zhan laughed and shook his head in disbelief, letting Yibo relax against him. 

“Let me suck you off after dinner,” Yibo said, chuckling when Xiao Zhan slapped his arm. 

“You just said you were satisfied, Wang Yibo. I’m getting old now, I can’t keep up with you,” Xiao Zhan scoffed. 

“Listen, Professor Xiao, I know you’re almost fifty but-.” 

“Excuse me!? Fifty!? Wang Yibo! No, you come back here. I’m not even thirty yet, how dare you,” Xiao Zhan shouted incredulously while Yibo cackled and got out of the tub, running out of the bathroom. 

“Wang Yibo!” Xiao Zhan slipped and slid out after him, eventually tackling Yibo to the bed and swatting at him while Yibo kept laughing, struggling to catch his breath. 

“Okay! Okay! I concede!” Yibo said, hollering as Xiao Zhan hit his chest. Xiao Zhan shook his head and looked down at Yibo, unable to keep up his facade of anger upon seeing Yibo smile so brightly, cheeks large and round, eyes filled with joy. 

“I’m into older guys so don’t worry about feeling old,” Yibo said with a wink, smirking. 

Xiao Zhan laughed and sighed. “You’re annoying.” 

“You love me,” Yibo said with a pout. 

“I do,” Xiao Zhan agreed, kissing Yibo’s pout away. He kept kissing him softly, only stopping when Yibo’s stomach growled. 

Xiao Zhan rubbed his stomach and kissed Yibo’s forehead. “I need to put some food in you.” 

“You’re gonna make me fat, ge,” Yibo said, inclining his head for more forehead kisses which he swiftly received. 

“Good. You’re too thin, I need to fatten you up,” Xiao Zhan replied with a smile. 

Yibo grinned and bit his lip. “I love when you fuss over me, Zhan-ge.” 

“Who else will if not me, hm?” Xiao Zhan kissed his forehead once more before taking Yibo back to the bathroom so they could dry off. 

“I want soup dumplings, gege, make them for me,” Yibo said while Xiao Zhan toweled his hair dry. 

“Mhm. Whatever you want,” Xiao Zhan replied, nodding. 

“Whatever I want?” Yibo repeated, tugging Xiao Zhan closer and smirking. 

“What else do you want?” Xiao Zhan asked, putting down the towel. 

“I want to watch a movie with you and cuddle,” Yibo answered, smiling. 

“I’d love that,” Xiao Zhan whispered, cupping Yibo’s cheek. 

“But first.. food. I’m hungry, ge,” Yibo whispered back, kissing Xiao Zhan’s palm. 

The older man smiled and laughed softly, nodding. “Okay. Let’s go eat.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope that wasn’t too incoherent or confusing djdjdj, comments and kudos are appreciated but comments make my day and I always reply🥰 I hope you have a good day or night💖


End file.
